A Different Beach, A Different Kiss, A Different P
by Panny
Summary: Happy!who prompt: Global. The Doctor and Rose visit various beaches around the world


-1**A Different Beach, A Different Kiss, A Different Promise**

By Panny

When they visited Hua Hin, Thailand, Rose wore a delicate yellow sun dress, the skirt of which danced around with even the slightest of breezes. She hadn't realized there would be a beach and made a point of complaining that he hadn't told her before hand.

They visited the fishing ports at his insistence and her complaint about the smells and mess of the docks. After a quick lunch (of fish of course), they walked along the sandy shores, alternating between casual conversation, laughing fits that left them breathless, and comfortable silence.

When they reached the TARDIS he raised her hand, which had been held firmly in his for the entirety of the day, and kissed it, promising to inform her of any and all beaches they'd later encounter.

In Panama City, Rose wore a deep red sarong and matching halter. Bit too cold for swimming (he'd gotten the date wrong... again), but an enjoyable day none the less. Plenty of places for shopping and a good bite to eat.

That night, dancing in the streets lit with decorative bulbs and flickering candles, her skin glowed a radiant amber and when she pulled him from his seat to join her he was too flustered to decline.

Suddenly it was just the two of them, following the melody provided by the speakers of the restaurant they stood outside of.

When the music ended they came to a gradual stop and he leant forward to place a kiss on her cheek, thanking her for the dance.

They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand and he promised that next time, he'd land them some time that was warmer.

The waters of Turks and Caicos were a crystalline blue, which made trying to find Rose in her aqua blue swim suit rather frustrating. Leave it to her to get lost while snorkeling in the coral reefs.

When he finally found her she was obviously aware of how lost she was, calling out his name. Feeling a bit playful (or in her mind, awful and malicious), he slid under the water, swam over, popped up in front of her, plopped a kiss on her nose and grinned. She let out a scream that he was tempted to call blood curling and swam away from him faster than he'd thought possible.

She let him lead her back to shore in stony silence and stomped the entire way back to the TARDIS, even though it meant she nearly fell into a sink hole while they crossed the sand. As he turned the key to let her in he promised not to scare her ever again.

Esperance, Australia had some lovely views, including the Archipelago of the Recherche, Observatory Point, and Rose's hot pink string bikini.

After swimming at one of the cities many beaches for a bit he took her around to show her the sites. She marveled at Pink Lake, the water of which was, in fact, pink. From there they moved on to Woody Island to check out some of the local wildlife. He managed to call over a family of sea lions, who delighted in playing with them. Out on the water they ran into several dolphins, and he pointed out a pack of whales in the distance, passing by as they migrated south.

Their tour of the Dalyup River Estate Winery had been rather fruitful (a pun the Doctor delighted in while she laughed at, not with, him). A complimentary bottle of cabernet sauvignon left them both relaxed and in a good mood.

Toward the end of the day they settled on a relatively quiet stretch of snow white sand and he laid out his coat (which was never, throughout the entirety of time, ever sand-free again) for them to lay on. He sat cross legged and she settled down in front of him.

They sat in silence, watching as the sun slowly set on the horizon. As the stars came out and Rose began to shiver, the Doctor scooted forward, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up. He surprised them both by placing a kiss at the nape of her neck. He licked his lips to taste the traces of salt left from their swim in the ocean, then stood and pulled her up beside him.

As they left the beach he promised not to do anything stupid between there and the TARDIS to ruin a perfect day.

Nui Beach was empty and so, apparently, was Rose's wardrobe as she'd emerged from the TARDIS stark naked, making a beeline for the water, her cheeks a bright crimson. Never one to miss a chance to do something different, he quickly ditched his trainers, socks and suit, and followed her in, accompanied by her peals of laughter.

After looking around, however, she pointed out that the beach was empty and she swore the TARDIS had informed her that they were in fact going to a nudist beach that enforced it's non-dress code quite strictly.

They thrashed about, surprising uninhibited in the water, playing all sorts of water games that they made up on the spot. They raced between imaginary start and finish lines, saw who could stay under water the longest (he won, and after ten minutes of waiting for him to come up she was quite bored and pulled him up herself).

When they were done for the day Rose refused to leave the water, lest someone be lurking on the deserted (as he pointed out) beach. At her insistence he made his way back to shore alone and disappeared into the TARDIS, reemerging a few minutes later with a towel around his waist and another in his arms for her.

He stood at the edge of the water and she carefully made her way to the shallowest point that could keep her decent. then took off running, nearly slamming into him. He wrapped the towel around her quickly and found himself alone on the beach with a very naked (save newly acquired towel) Rose in his arms. With the sun set behind her bathing her in golden light, he couldn't help it if he bent just slightly, and tilted his head just so, so that their lips just happened to meet for a brief moment, and if Rose happened to do the same, pressing back with a little sigh, well that was okay too.

When they separated and had made their way back to the TARDIS, he promised himself to make sure every beach was catalogued in the TARDIS as a nudist beach with very strict rules. 


End file.
